


You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Une voix magique

by Isa_Faradien



Series: You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, You're the other half of me - The half I'll always need
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[IronFrost] Tony découvre, éberlué, les talents de chanteur de Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the other half of me, the half I'll always need - Une voix magique

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient x)

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Loki. Tony entra en trombe dans la pièce, et fixa son amant avec une surprise non feinte.

\- Je rêve, ou je viens juste de t'entendre chanter ? lança l'Iron Man.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi cela te dérange ? répondit sèchement le Dieu des Mensonges.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis la rouvrit, prêt à dire quelque chose, avant d'abandonner l'idée et de la re-refermer.

\- Arrête cette stupide imitation du poisson, on dirait que ton cerveau a grillé. Réponds à ma question.

\- Non, non, c'est pas que c'est dérangeant... commença Tony. C'est juste... que j'ai pas l'habitude que tu chantes, c'est tout. Et c'est loin d'être dérangeant, faudrait t'entendre, t'as une superbe voix !

\- Je ne savais pas que Tony Stark était capable de faire des compliments à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, se moqua l'Asgardien.

\- Ah ah, c'est hilarant, tu devrais vraiment te lancer dans l'écriture d'un one-man show comique, ironisa le Midgardien, soudainement vexé.

\- Superbe voix... c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda alors Loki, à la fois pour changer de sujet mais aussi par curiosité.

\- En fait, je penserais plutôt à voix magique et orgasmique, si tu veux savoir.

Loki s'approcha de Tony, une lueur séductrice dans le regard.

\- Si ma voix te met déjà dans tout tes états, imaginons si je commence à te toucher, fit-il avec plein de sous-entendus.

\- Et si nous vérifiions cela ? souffla Tony, déjà bien excité.

\- Hum... C'est quand tu veux...

\- Alors maintenant...

**Author's Note:**

> Hé non, pas de lemon, vous l'avez dans le * BIIIP * là, hein ? xD
> 
> Bon, ce sera peut-être le cas lors du prochain OS, alors préparez-vous.


End file.
